Buffers and cleaners are often needed in order to clean and polish small objects such as jewelry, coins, etc. There are consequently numerous devices on the market which use buffing wheels or brushes, ultrasound, or chemical cleaners. Such known buffing and cleaning devices suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: 1) they and/or their buffing and cleaning agents are expensive; 2) they require careful and time-consuming handling and guidance by a human operator; 3) they buff or clean unevenly; 4) they require complicated or specialized parts such as transducers; and 5) they damage the objects to be cleaned or buffed because of too much abrasion or chemical attack.
It is consequently an object of this invention to provide a mechanical device for buffing and cleaning which is inexpensive and easy to operate, yet which buffs and cleans evenly, which is made of easily manufactured and readily available parts, and which avoids the problems of excessive abrasion and chemical attack.